Obstacles That Happen In Life
by Snowbeardolphin
Summary: This fic was inspired by the movie Dan in Real Life, but with a different twist on it. It is a Kradam and Brad/Cassidy fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all**

**This is my first attempt at writing a Kradam fic. I hope you will like it.**

**Jen**

**Adam In Real Life Part 1**

**New York City**

**July 2, 2009**

**It is 6:30 p.m.**

**Adam is at the apartment packing up a bag. In an half an hour he is headed to his family's summer home in Long Island with his dog Bella. His dog is a two month old black and brown Chihuahua.**

**Seconds later the telephone rings and he goes to answer it.**

**Adam: Hello!**

**Brad: Hi Adam!**

**Adam: Hi Brad! What's up?**

**Brad: Can I catch a ride with you?**

**Adam: What happened between you and Cass?**

**Brad: I'll explain what happened as we drive to Long Island!**

**Adam: Okay! Do you want me to pick you up?**

**Brad: No! I'm about five minutes away from your apartment.**

**Adam: Okay!**

**Seconds later he hangs up the phone.**

**Meanwhile Cass is on the phone with his friend Brain.**

**Brain: So, how did your conversation with Brad go?**

**Cass: I told him the truth!**

**Brain: What! (He said in a shocked tone)**

**Cass: I couldn't lie to him!**

**Brain: I can't believe you told him about what happened between you and Matt.**

**Cass: It was the right thing to do.**

**Brain: How was it the fucking right thing to do? (He says in a shocked tone)**

**Cass: Because I really care about him!**

**Brain: What? (He says in a shocked tone)**

**Cass: I used to be the guy who didn't gave a damn about anyone else. A guy who enjoyed not being in a committed relationship. I used to think that was okay until I realized that I wanted more than being alone.**

**Brain: I can't believe what I'm hearing! (He says in a surprised tone)**

**Cass: It is a surprise for me to say this, but it's the truth.**

**Brain: So, what are you going to do next?**

**Cass: I have to figure out what I'm going to say so Brad will forgive me.**

**About ten minutes later**

**Adam: So, what did Cass do?**

**Brad: He slept with a guy named Matt from work…and it really bothered me. So, I asked him how many times he had slept with him, and Cass says only once.**

**Adam: Except you didn't believe him!**

**Brad: I knew from when I met Cass that he was a player but it didn't bother me that he dated other guys. We agreed to not sleep with anyone but Cass broke his word.**

**Adam: It makes you angry right?**

**Brad: Yes, it does. He really screwed up but…**

**Adam: You're in love with him?**

**Brad: I can't be! It's not possible.**

**Adam: It is possible.**

**Brad: I've only been dating Cass for four months. How could I possibly be in love with him?**

**Adam: Because you still want to be with him no matter that he slept with Matt.**

**Brad: Even if I am in love with Cass, it won't change anything.**

**Adam: How can you possibly know that?**

**Brad: Because Cass doesn't feel the same way I feel about him.**

**Adam: You don't know that unless you find out from him yourself.**

**Brad: I don't want to see him right now. Can you respect that?**

**Adam: Yes! Are you going to call Cass to let him know you're fine?**

**Brad: I'll think about it.**

**Adam: Okay!**

**Brad: Now, let's change the subject!**

**Adam: To what?**

**Brad: I want to know how you are.**

**Adam: I'm fine! (He lied)**

**Brad: Adam, don't you think it's time for you to move on.**

**Adam: Brad, how can you expect me to do that? Do you really think someone will replace Jacob?**

**Brad: No, but it's been two years.**

**Adam: Brad, if I'm really meant to be with someone else then somehow it will happen.**

**Brad: So you're leaving it all up to fate?**

**Adam: Yes!**

**Brad: Okay!**

**Sometime later**

**It is about 8:50 p.m.**

**Adam and Brad are at the house.**

**Seconds later they find Neil in the living room.**

**Adam: Hey!**

**Neil: Hey bro! Hi Brad!**

**Brad: Hi! I'm going to go to bed.**

**Adam: See you in the morning then!**

**Brad: Okay! Goodnight!**

**Then he heads upstairs.**

**Neil: What happened to Brad?**

**Adam: It's something that Cass did but I don't want to talk about it right now.**

**Neil: Okay! Mom is coming tomorrow.**

**Adam: What happened?**

**Neil: She had to finish something that was important.**

**Adam: Okay! Do you want to watch TV?**

**Neil: Actually I was thinking we could watch a movie?**

**Adam: That would be fine! Just give me five minutes to get changed.**

**Neil: Okay! Do you want a soda?**

**Adam: Yeah!**

**Neil: Okay!**

**Seconds later Adam heads to his bedroom to get changed.**

**About 8:55 p.m.**

**Neil is starting the movie when Adam comes in wearing a gray sleeveless shirt and gray sleepwear pants.**

**Adam: What are we watching?**

**Neil: Saw V**

**Adam: Cool!**

**Sometime later**

**It is about 10:30 p.m.**

**Adam is on the cell with Cass.**

**Cass: Is Brad okay?**

**Adam: He's fine! I can't believe you slept with Matt.**

**Cass: It was a mistake.**

**Adam: Are you still coming?**

**Cass: I don't know.**

**Adam: You should if Brad means something to you.**

**Cass: He does mean something to me Adam. **

**Adam: I really hope you mean that Cass!**

**Cass: I do! Can you let him know I called to see if he was okay?**

**Adam: Yes!**

**Cass: Okay! Bye Adam!**

**Adam: Bye Cass!**

**Seconds later he decides to go to bed.**

**Hours later**

**8 a.m.**

**Adam is making breakfast when Brad comes in.**

**Brad: Hey!**

**Adam notices that Brad looks really not like himself. His hair is sticking up and his eyes are half closed.**

**Adam: Hey! You look awful!**

**Brad: I know and that is because of Cass. I thought sleep would come easily for me but I was wrong. Every time I tried to close my eyes all I kept seeing was his face.**

**Adam: Do you want coffee?**

**Brad: No! I think I'll head back to bed!**

**Adam: Okay! By the way Cass called last night to see if you were okay?**

**Brad: He did! (He says in a happy tone)**

**Adam: He also said he isn't sure if he will be coming here.**

**Brad: Well, then he's an asshole…a big asshole. I mean if he really cared about me then he would come here to try to work it out. I deserve so much better.**

**Seconds later Brad heads out of the kitchen.**

**About 9:30 a.m.**

**Adam is about to serve breakfast when he sees his Mom come into the kitchen.**

**Leila: Hey!**

**Adam: Hey!**

**Leila: So, where is your brother?**

**Adam: I think he's still sleeping. Brad went back to sleep too.**

**Leila: What about Cass?**

**Adam: He's not here! Something happened between him and Brad. I don't want to talk about it. They need to work it out.**

**Leila: Yes, they do! So, how are you?**

**Adam: I'm okay!**

**Leila: Adam, you know how important you are to me?**

**Adam: Yes, I do!**

**Leila: All I want for you is just to be happy.**

**Adam: I know you do Mom! It's just I need to handle it myself. Can you respect that?**

**Leila: Yes, I can!**

**Adam: Thanks! So, how are things going with you?**

**Leila: Fine! Work has been a little busy but I'm handling it well.**

**Adam: That's great! So, I was thinking of heading to the store later to get stuff for the barbecue tomorrow.**

**Leila: I think that is very thoughtful for you to do, but I'm going to do that.**

**Adam: Are you sure about that?**

**Leila: Yes!**

**Adam: Okay!**

**Leila: How about you take Brad and Neil to play mini golf or something else to do?**

**Adam: That would be great! Do you want breakfast?**

**Leila: I had breakfast before I drove here.**

**Adam: Okay!**

**About 11:50 p.m.**

**Brad and Neil are in the living room when Adam comes in.**

**Adam: How about we go do something fun?**

**Brad: I don't feel like it Adam.**

**Neil: How about we go out later?**

**Adam: That would be fine. I'm still going out. I guess I will see you two later.**

**Brad: Bye!**

**Neil: Bye!**

**Seconds later Adam picks up the pink bag that has Bella inside.**

**Adam: I'll see you later Mom!**

**Leila: Okay! Bye!**

**Then he heads out the door seconds later and then she goes back to making a list of what she will get at the supermarket.**

**It is about 12:15 p.m.**

**Adam is just walking through a mall when he notices a couple in love, and then remembers what he and Jacob had.**

**(Flashback)**

**February 5, 2007**

**Adam is having dinner with Jacob at his apartment.**

**Jacob: I need to tell you something.**

**Adam: What is it?**

**Jacob: It's not good news Adam.**

**Adam: Jacob, what are you talking about? (He says in a concerned tone)**

**Jacob: I found out from the doctor that I have cancer!**

**Adam was in complete shock when Jacob said that.**

**Jacob: I found out about it a few days ago.**

**Adam: A few days ago. Why didn't you tell me?**

**Jacob: I guess I didn't want to believe that it was true.**

**Adam: So, when is your first treatment?**

**Jacob: Tomorrow.**

**Adam: I'll be there.**

**Jacob: You don't have to be.**

**Adam: I want to.**

**Jacob: Okay!**

**(End of Flashback)**

**Adam: Why can't I move on? **

**Seconds later he continues walking and then he notices a guy on a bench, and in that moment Adam's heartbeat starts beating faster and no other noise could be heard.**

**Adam feels like nothing exists in the moment and just continues to watch the guy he has just fallen for**

**A moment later he sees the guy get up to kiss his girlfriend and Adam is completely crushed.**

**Adam: I just need a moment!**

**So, Adam continues to stay frozen in place until the couple leaves. It is a matter of seconds before he starts moving again.**

**About 1:30 p.m.**

**Adam is back at the house.**

**Leila: So, what did you do?**

**Adam: I just went to the mall! I got a couple of things for Bella.**

**Leila: Okay! I'm going to make lunch. Do you want to help?**

**Adam: That would be great!**

**About 2 p.m.**

**Adam is eating homemade pizza with his mom.**

**Leila: Adam, what's wrong?**

**Adam: How did you know that something was bothering me?**

**Leila: You didn't talk to me while you were helping me make the pizza.**

**Adam: It's nothing! (He lied)**

**Leila: It will just stay between us.**

**Adam: Okay! Mom, I've fallen in love with someone.**

**Leila: Are you sure about that?**

**Adam: Yes! When I saw him my heart started to pound very fast and that was the only sound I could hear.**

**Leila: What happened next?**

**Adam: He kissed his girlfriend.**

**Leila: I'm sorry Adam!**

**Adam: I'll be fine! I'll deal with it. This is not the first time that I've fallen for a straight guy.**

**Seconds later the telephone rings and Leila decides not to answer it.**

**Leila: How about we go for a walk on the beach?**

**Adam: That would be great!**

**Seconds later Neil comes into the kitchen.**

**Leila: Who called?**

**Neil: It was Ms. Jake. She wanted me to tell you that we're invited to a party that she is having tonight.**

**Leila: Well, do you want to go?**

**Neil: It would be nice to.**

**Leila: What do you think Adam?**

**Adam: I think we should go.**

**Leila: Okay! Neil, I'm going to go for a walk with Adam.**

**Neil: Okay!**

**Seconds later Adam and Leila head out the back.**

**Meanwhile Brad is leaving a message for Cass.**

**A few minutes later**

**Cass is listening to the voicemail from Brad.**

**Brad: So, you're thinking about not coming? If you don't want to that is okay with me. Maybe it would be best if we didn't see each other for a couple of days. I really think space is what we need.**

**Seconds later Cass ends the call and in that moment decides he is going to go to Long Island to work it out with Brad.**

**Cass: I need to pack!**

**Then he goes to pack.**

**Fifteen minutes later.**

**Cass is on his way to Long Island.**

**Meanwhile Adam and Leila are sitting on the sand.**

**Leila: I like it here.**

**Adam: It's peaceful here.**

**Leila: Yes! Adam, do you want to talk about the guy you've fallen for?**

**Adam: I didn't expect to fall for him and it concerns me a lot.**

**Leila: Adam, you know that Jacob would want you to be happy.**

**Adam: Yes, he would! Before he died I promised him that I would find someone to love again. He smiled at me and then he was gone.**

**Leila: Do you think the mystery guy you've fallen for is the one?**

**Adam: I don't know! It doesn't matter. He's with someone else and I'm okay with that.**

**Leila: Are you sure you will be?**

**Adam: It's not like I'm going to see him again.**

**Leila: Maybe, but what if you do?**

**Adam: I guess it would be shocking to me. I don't know whether or not I would go introduce myself to him.**

**Leila: Anyone would be so lucky to be with you.**

**Adam: Yes, they would be. Can we go back to the house?**

**Leila: How about you stay here for just a little while longer?**

**Adam: I think that is a great idea Mom.**

**Leila: Good! I'll see you later then!**

**Adam: Yeah! Bye!**

**Seconds later Leila gets up and then she heads back to the house.**

**About 3:15 p.m.**

**Cass is about to turn left when a blue car smashes into his car. It takes a matter of seconds before Cass loses consciousness.**

**The driver in the blue car is unconscious as well. The lady has a gash on her head.**

**Seconds later a woman calls 911 to report what has happened.**

**A person goes to check to see if Cass is okay or not.**

**Gene: Can you hear me?**

**Cass is able to hear the women's voice and in matter of seconds he moves his hand.**

**Gene: Okay! Help is coming.**

**About 3:25 p.m.**

**The ambulances have arrived.**

**Cass is opening his eyes and sees a paramedic coming to help him.**

**Dave: My name is Dave. I'm here to help you.**

**Cass: There is somewhere I'm supposed to be. Why did this happen?**

**Dave: I don't know. Now, I'm going to check you out to make you're not badly hurt.**

**Cass: Okay!**

**The other driver appears to be okay with a slight concussion. **

**Helen: Do you remember what happened?**

**Mindy: No!**

**About 3:30 p.m.**

**Cass is on his way to the hospital.**

**Meanwhile Adam is about to head back, when he remembers a special thing that was important to him and Jacob.**

**(Flashback)**

**March 5, 2007**

**Jacob: So, I just love being in Central Park.**

**Adam: Do you want something to eat?**

**Jacob: No! Just you being here with me is enough.**

**Adam smiles a moment later.**

**(End of Flashback)**

**Adam decides to head back to check on Bella.**

**About 3:45 p.m.**

**There are two doctors looking at Cass's injuries. He is unconscious **

**Dr. King: I want Mr. Hale to be sent for X-rays to make sure nothing is broken.**

**Nurse Ann: Okay!**

**Dr. King: Also, I need to get his contact information.**

**Nurse Ann: I'll take care of that!**

**Dr. King: Good!**

**Meanwhile there is cop having a conversation with another cop.**

**Officer Harmon: Do you know who caused the accident?**

**Officer: Sampson: Yes! It was caused by Ms. Mindy Lake.**

**Officer Harmon: Where is she?**

**Officer Sampson: At the hospital!**

**Officer Harmon: Do you know the name of the other person who got hurt?**

**Officer Sampson: Yes! His name is Cass Haley.**

**Officer Harmon: Has his family been contacted?**

**Officer Sampson: No!**

**Officer Harmon: Make sure that they are! If you're unable to contact them see if you get in contact with a friend he knows.**

**Officer Sampson: Okay!**

**Seconds later Officer Harmon heads to the hospital.**

**About 3:55 p.m.**

**Officer Harmon is speaking with Dr. King.**

**Dr. King: Mr. Hale is asleep right now.**

**Officer Harmon: How bad are his injuries?**

**Dr. King: I won't know until his test results come back.**

**Officer Harmon: Okay! Is Ms. Lake still here?**

**Dr. King: Is she the one responsible for the accident?**

**Officer Harmon: Yes!**

**Dr. King: She is being examined right now.**

**Officer Harmon: Do you think she will be able to answer questions about the accident?**

**Dr. King: Yes, I believe that she can!**

**Officer Harmon: Okay! I'll question her after her examination is done.**

**Dr. King: Okay!**

**A few minutes later**

**Officer Harmon is questioning Ms. Lake.**

**Meanwhile Adam is reading a book in the living room when his Mom comes in.**

**Leila: The party starts at 7 p.m.**

**Adam: That is fine.**

**Leila: Okay! I have to finish making the salads for the barbecue tomorrow.**

**Adam: Mom, would it be okay if I helped you?**

**Leila: Yes!**

**Adam: Okay!**

**Seconds later he puts the books down and goes to help his mom finish the salads.**

**Around 5 p.m.**

**Cass is opening his eyes when a nurse comes in.**

**Nurse Ark: Well, I should let the doctor know you're awake.**

**Cass: Wait! What happened?**

**Nurse Ark: You don't remember?**

**Cass: No! It's like I blacked it out.**

**Nurse Ark: It happens when the event is traumatic.**

**Cass: There is something else.**

**Nurse Ark: What is it?**

**Cass: Who am I?**

**A few minutes later**

**Dr. King is with Mr. Hale.**

**Cass: Why can't I remember anything?**

**Dr. King: It might be temporary amnesia. You do have a concussion.**

**Cass: How long would it last?**

**Dr. King: It could be for a few hours or a day.**

**Cass: What if I can't remember?**

**Dr. King: Let's not worry about that yet! Now, we're trying to get in contact with your family and friends.**

**Cass: Okay! Can you tell me what was the cause of me being in the hospital?**

**Dr. King: A car accident!**

**Cass: Did I cause it?**

**Dr. King: No!**

**Meanwhile Nurse Ann is on the phone with Cass Haley's father?**

**Ben: Is my son okay?**

**Nurse Ann: Your son sustained a concussion.**

**Ben: Does he have any other injuries?**

**Nurse Ann: Dr. King sent your son to get X-rays. The results haven't come back yet!**

**Ben: Okay! I should be in New York in a couple of hours. Can you call me if anything else happens?**

**Nurse Ann: I will!**

**Ben: Okay! Bye!**

**Nurse Ann: Bye!**

**Seconds later she hangs up the phone.**

**Sometime later**

**It is about 6:30 p.m.**

**Cass Haley's mom is on her way to the hospital.**

**About 7 p.m.**

**Leila is about to put the light on in the kitchen when the phone rings. She answers it on the second ring.**

**Leila: Hello!**

**Katie: Hi!**

**Leila: Hi Katie! How have you been?**

**Katie: I've been good! I just wanted to let you know that I'm coming to the fourth of July barbecue.**

**Leila: That is wonderful. What time can I expect you to come?**

**Katie: Is 1 p.m. okay?**

**Leila: That is fine.**

**Katie: Okay! Is it okay if I bring something?**

**Leila: Yes, it is. Bring some kind of dessert.**

**Katie: Okay! See you tomorrow!**

**Leila: Okay! Bye!**

**She hangs up the phone seconds later**

**About 7:10 p.m.**

**Ben has arrived at the hospital. He heads into the hospital to find out where his son is.**

**A few minutes later**

**Dr. King is speaking with Mr. Haley's father.**

**Ben: How is Cass?**

**Dr. King: Your son is suffering from temporary amnesia.**

**Ben: Does that mean he won't remember anything about himself?**

**Dr. King: Yes!**

**Ben: How long does it usually last for?**

**Dr. King: It usually last a few hours or a day.**

**Ben: Is there also the possibility that my son won't be able to remember.**

**Dr. King: Yes, but I don't want you to worry about that just yet.**

**Ben: Okay! Can I see my son?**

**Dr. King: Yes, you can!**

**Ben: What about his X-rays? Have you got the test results?**

**Dr. King: No, but I'll see if can get your son's results tonight?**

**Ben: I would really appreciate that!**

**Meanwhile at Ms. Jake's house**

**Adam is about to head outside when Gina comes up to him.**

**Gina: Hey!**

**Adam: Hey! How are you?**

**Gina: Good! I would like to introduce you to friends of mine.**

**Adam: Okay! Who are they?**

**Gina: Their names are Kris and Katy Allen. They recently got married a few months ago.**

**Adam: How did you meet them?**

**Gina: I met them through Alec.**

**Adam: Okay! Take me to meet them!**

**Gina: They're outside!**

**Adam: Okay!**

**Seconds later he goes with her outside and a moment later Adam notices them and his heart starts beating faster. He thinks this can't be and says it's fine. **

**Gina: Kris and Katy, this is my good friend Adam.**

**Kris: Hi!**

**Katy: Hi!**

**Adam: Hi! I heard from Gina that you two have been married for a few months. I think that is wonderful news.**

**Kris: Thank you! So, Gina mentioned that you're an advice columnist.**

**Adam: Yes! I do my work from home.**

**Katy: That is good. Tell us about your family.**

**Adam: My parents are divorced but they still remain friends. I have a young brother named Neil.**

**Kris: I have a brother too. His name is Daniel.**

**Adam: Okay! Can I get you two something to drink?**

**Kris: That would be great!**

**Katy: Yes, that would be!**

**Adam: Okay! I'll be right back!**

**Then he heads back inside to get them drinks.**

**A few minutes later**

**The Hospital**

**Ben is heading into the room to see his son.**

**Cass: Hi! Are you someone I know?**

**Ben: Yes! I'm your Dad!**

**Cass: I wish I could remember you.**

**Ben: Do you feel okay?**

**Cass: I feel fine!**

**Ben: That is good.**

**Back to Long Island**

**Adam is handing Kris and Katy drinks.**

**Katy: Thanks!**

**Kris: Thank you!**

**Adam: You're welcome! How did you two meet?**

**Kris: In high school!**

**Adam: That's wonderful.**

**Seconds later Adam's cell phone rings.**

**Adam: Excuse me for a minute.**

**Then he goes inside to take the phone call.**

**Adam: Hello!**

**Jane: Hi Adam!**

**Adam: Ms. Kelly, what can I do for you?**

**Jane: There is something important I want to talk to you about. Could you come to the office on Monday?**

**Adam: Okay! Bye!**

**Jane: Bye!**

**Adam: Bye!**

**He ends the call seconds later**

**Adam wonders where Brad is and notices he is just sitting on the couch. He decides to go check to see if he is okay.**

**Adam: Hey!**

**Brad: Hey!**

**Adam: You okay!**

**Brad: I thought coming to this party was a good idea but I should have just stayed at the house.**

**Adam: I could take you back to the house.**

**Brad: No! Besides, I don't want to stay alone at the house with Bella.**

**Adam: So, you're going to be okay staying at the party at little longer?**

**Brad: Yeah! Just let me know when you and Neil want to leave at.**

**Adam: Okay! How about you come outside with me to meet Kris and Katy.**

**Brad: Are they old friends of yours?**

**Adam: No! They are actually Gina's friends.**

**Brad: Okay! Do I look okay?**

**Adam: You look fine! How about you go to the bathroom to splash water on your face?**

**Brad: Okay!**

**Then he gets up to go to the bathroom.**

**Meanwhile Gina is asking Kris and Katy what they think of Adam.**

**Kris: He's a nice guy!**

**Katy: I agree!**

**Gina: I'm glad you two agree with me about that!**

**A few minutes later**

**Adam returns outside with Brad.**

**Gina: So, that call must have been important.**

**Adam: Yes, it was. Kris and Katy this is my best friend Brad.**

**Kris: Hi!**

**Katy: Hi!**

**Brad: Hi! So, what are you job professions?**

**Kris: I'm a music teacher!**

**Brad: Are you a teacher too Katy?**

**Katy: No! I work with horses!**

**Brad: That's wonderful.**

**Katy: What do you do?**

**Brad: I'm a party planner!**

**Katy: I think that is a very exciting career. What kind of parties have you done?**

**Brad: This could take awhile!**

**Katy: That's fine! Kris, you don't mind me talking to Brad?**

**Kris: No!**

**Katy: Okay!**

**Then she and Brad head down the stairs.**

**Adam: So, tell me about what you enjoy about being a music teacher.**

**About 8:25 p.m.**

**Marie Dawson is speaking to the doctor about her son's condition.**

**Dr. King: Cass has temporary amnesia.**

**Marie was a little surprised when Dr. King said that.**

**Dr. King: It usually doesn't last long.**

**Marie: No! Is Cass's father here?**

**Dr. King: Yes! He's in your son's room right now.**

**Marie: Okay! Do you know what caused my son to be in this condition?**

**Dr. King: Yes! It was a car accident.**

**Marie was trying to act calm on the outside while inside she was thinking why did it have to happen.**

**Dr. King: Do you want to see your son?**

**Dr. King: Okay!**

**Then he takes her to where Cass is.**

**Cass is asleep when she comes into the room.**

**Ben: Hi Marie!**

**Marie: Hi Ben!**

**Dr. King: Is there any other questions that you need me to answer?**

**Cass: Not right now!**

**Dr. King: Okay**

**He leaves seconds later.**

**Ben: I'm still in shock that something terrible happen to our son.**

**Marie: Me too! What are we going to do if Cassidy's amnesia isn't temporary?**

**Ben: We'll discuss that with the doctor!**

**Marie: Okay! How about you go down to the cafeteria to get something to eat? I'll stay here with Cassidy.**

**Ben: Okay! Do you want anything?**

**Marie: No!**

**Ben: Okay!**

**Then he heads out of the room seconds later.**

**A few hours later**

**It is about 10:28p.m.**

**Adam, Brad, and Neil are about to leave when Gina stops them.**

**Gina: Adam, would it be okay if I brought Kris and Katy to the barbecue tomorrow?**

**When Adam heard that he was thinking how am I going to handle the guy that I've fallen for be at my house tomorrow.**

**Adam: It would be fine. Bye!**

**Gina: Bye!**

**Seconds later Adam, Brad, and Neil leave.**

**To Be Continued**


	2. Chapter 2

About 11:30 p.m.

Adam decides to head to bed while his brother and Brad watch TV.

Meanwhile in New York

Cass is starting to see random images in his mind, but is unable to see their faces, and in a moment of panic he wakes up.

Cass: I have to remember who I am. I'll discuss it with Dr. King in the morning.

Many hours later

It is about 8 a.m.

Adam wasn't able to really sleep last night. It was hard when he kept seeing Kris's face in his mind.

Adam: What am I going to do?

Around 9 a.m.

New York City

Dr. King is starting a conversation with Mr. Hayley.

Cass: Dr. King, I started to have random images in my mind last night.

Dr. King: That is good. Did you remember anyone?

Cass: No! I wasn't able to see anyone's face.

Dr. King: Do you want to know who the people in the dream are?

Cass: Yes, I do!

Dr. King: Okay! I will call Dr. Mary Fowler. She is a psychiatrist who can help you recover your memories.

Cass: As soon as possible.

Dr. King: Okay! Oh, by the way Happy 4th of July!

Cass: Thanks! Happy 4th of the July too!

Around 10 a.m.

Long Island

Leila is hanging up the phone when Adam enters the kitchen.

Adam: Good morning Mom!

Leila: Good morning Adam! Are you okay?

Adam: Yeah! (He lied) Mom, would it be okay if I make the desserts for the party?

Leila: It would be fine.

Adam: Thanks! Are Neil and Brad still asleep?

Leila: Neil had to go do an errand and Brad went for a walk on the beach.

Adam: Did he seem okay this morning?

Leila: Brad seemed distant but I decided not to bother him about it.

Adam: I should go see if he is okay.

Leila: Actually you can ask him about that tomorrow. He doesn't want to be bothered about his relationship problems today.

Adam: Okay!

A few minutes later

Brad returns back to the house.

Adam: Hey!

Brad: Hey! What are you doing?

Adam: I'm making the desserts!

Brad: Can I help?

Adam: I don't know!

Brad: Adam, I need some kind of distraction.

Adam thought to himself I should give Cass a call to tell him to get his ass over here, but I promised my mom today that I wouldn't bother Brad about Cass.

Brad: Will you let me help?

Adam: Okay!

Brad: Thank you!

Meanwhile Gina is on the phone with Katy.

Katy: Maybe Kris and I could stop by for a little awhile.

Gina: That would be great.

Then she gives Katy the address and after that she ends the call.

A few minutes later

Katy is making breakfast when Kris comes into the kitchen.

Kris: Good morning!

Katy: Good morning!

Kris: What's on your mind?

Katy: Gina invited us to the Lambert barbecue.

Kris: That was sweet of her. Did she ask Adam if it was okay?

Katy: Yeah, and it's okay. Do you want to go?

Kris: Yes! What time is their barbecue at?

Katy: Gina said it starts at 2:00 p.m. but I said we'll stop by for a little awhile.

Kris: That is fine.

Katy: Good!

About 10:45 a.m.

New York City

Dr. King is on the phone with Dr. Fowler.

Mary: I think I could stop by on Monday to see him!

Dr. King: That would be great. Have a happy fourth of July!

Mary: I will. The same for you too!

Dr. King: Thank you! Bye!

Seconds later he ends the call.

Ten minutes later

Cass isn't mad that he has to wait until Monday to see Dr. Fowler.

Dr. King: I'll come to check on you later.

Cass: Okay!

Seconds later Dr. King leaves the room and Cass decides to watch TV for a little while.

About 11:45 p.m.

Long Island

Adam is frosting the chocolate cake while Brad is making the cookies.

Brad: Could we head back to the city sometime around 9 p.m.?

Adam: That would be fine! We could leave earlier if you want to.

Brad: No! It's not like Cass is expecting me.

Adam: I'll be right back!

Brad: Okay!

Then Adam heads out of the kitchen and he heads to the bedroom and then he makes a call to Cass. After the voicemail picks up Adam decides to leave a brief message.

Meanwhile Cass's parents are on the way to the hospital to ask Dr. Harmon if there has been any improvement in their son's condition.

About 12:15 p.m.

New York City

They are in Dr. King's office.

Marie: Has Cass remembered anything?

Dr. King: Your son has remembered visions but is unable to see anyone's face.

Marie and Ben were disappointed when they heard that.

Dr. King: Cass wants to remember who he is. I made a phone call to Dr. Fowler today. She is seeing your son tomorrow.

Ben: What if she can't help Cass remember anything?

Dr. King: Ms. Fowler has a great reputation for helping patients remember who they are.

Marie: How long has she worked with her patients before they really remember who they are?

Dr. King: About four months!

Marie and Ben were really surprised by that news.

Dr. King: It would be useful if there were other people to help Cass remember his memories.

Ben: Like other family members and his friends?

Dr. King: Yes! Have you two told anyone about what has happened to your son?

Ben: No!

Dr. King: It is important to have support from people right now. It is not easy for anyone to handle someone they know having amnesia.

Marie: Have you seen parents not handle their kids having amnesia?

Dr. King: Yes! I had a patient that had amnesia for five years. Her parents thought they would be able to handle it, but they couldn't do that. I suggested they go see a doctor to help them deal with the situation. They didn't think it would help at first, but it did get easier for them to support their daughter having amnesia.

Marie: Is there any other information that we should know about how to deal with our son having amnesia?

Dr. King: Yes! Cass will not be the same person he used to be. He thinks he can handle having amnesia now but there will be a point where he will not be able to. Do you two think you can handle that?

Marie: If we can't I guess we'll have to see a doctor to help us do that!

Dr. King: That's good!

Ben: I think we should go see our son now!

Dr. King: Okay!

Seconds later they head out of Dr. King's office.

A little while later

It is about 1 p.m.

Long Island

Adam is on the phone with Mark.

Mark: Hey! Happy fourth of July!

Adam: Thanks man! Has Cass called you today?

Mark: No! Did he do something?

Adam: Yes, Cass has done something. He hasn't bothered to call Brad and it just pisses me off.

Mark: That's not like Cass at all. Maybe I should give him a call.

Adam: No! Cass has to be the one to call Brad.

Mark: Is that the only reason that Cass pisses you off?

Adam: No! I also found that he cheated on Brad as well.

Mark: Adam, that is no surprise. Why would Brad even care about Cass still?

Adam: Because he is in love with him.

Mark: Are you fucking serious? (He says in a shocked tone)

Adam: Yes! I was really shocked by the news as well.

Mark: Well, do you think Cass feels the same way about Brad?

Adam: I don't know what he feels. All I know is that he was concerned about how Brad is.

Mark: When did Cass call Brad?

Adam: On Friday night!

Mark: That was also the last time he called Brad?

Adam: Yes!

Mark: Well, I'll call his friend Brain to see if he has heard from Cass.

Adam: That would be fine! Have a happy fourth of July.

Mark: I will! Bye!

Adam: Bye!

A few minutes later

New York City

Marie: So, how are you feeling today?

Cass: I feel fine

Ben: That's good!

Cass: Do you two have plans for the fourth of July?

Marie: No! Your father and I decided to cancel them.

Cass: I wish I could remember you both, but I will someday.

Ben: We know! We spoke with your doctor. He thinks it is important to have other people who you don't remember around you.

Cass: None knows what has happened to me.

Ben: We haven't got around to tell anyone the news but we will.

Cass: Okay! When are you going to let people know what has happened to me?

Marie: This week!

Cass: Okay! Also, I was wondering where the items I had on the day of the accident are.

Marie: I'll go ask Dr. King if he knows and if you can have them.

Cass: That would be great Mom!

Marie: Okay!

Then she leaves the room.

Meanwhile Dr. King is about to leave his office when he hears a knock on the door.

Dr. King: Come in!

Seconds later Marie comes in.

Marie: Dr. King, I just came back to ask you something important?

Dr. King: Okay!

Marie: Cass wants to know where the items he had on the day of the accident are?

Dr. King: I have them!

Marie: Could I have them! Maybe something will trigger Cass to get his memory back.

Dr. King: That could work! Is that the only thing you needed to ask me?

Marie: No! When can Cass go home?

Dr. King: I don't know that yet but it should be soon.

Marie: Okay!

Seconds later Dr. King goes to the third drawer to get Cass's items that he had on the accident.

Marie: Was there a cell phone?

Dr. King: Yes, there was!

Marie: Good! I could contact my son's friends to let them know what has happened to Cass.

Dr. King: That would be a good idea.

Seconds later he hands the envelope to Cass's mom.

Marie: I'll see you tomorrow Dr. King!

Dr. King: Okay!

Then she leaves his office seconds later.

A few minutes later

Cass is seeing if anything will help me remember who he is.

Ben: Is anything working?

Cass: Not yet! Why does this have to be hard?

Marie: Do you want us to leave for a little while?

Cass: Yes!

Marie: Okay!

Seconds later they head out of the room and then Cass goes back to looking at the items that he has.

Meanwhile in Long Island

It is about 1:15 p.m.

Leila is starting to set up things on the patio.

Seconds later the phone rings and Adam answers it.

Adam: Hello!

Janie: Hi Adam!

Adam: Hi Janie! Are you running late?

Janie: I won't be able to make it. I have to go to Seattle right away. My father had an heart attack.

Adam: Oh my god! (He says in a shocked tone) Are you okay?

Janie: I'll be fine!

Adam: Okay! Tell your family we hope you father gets well.

Janie: Thank you! I'll call you when I find out what my father's condition is.

Adam: Okay! Bye!

Janie: Bye!

Seconds later he hangs up the phone.

Leila: Who was that Adam?

Adam: That was Janie! She won't be able to come. She had to go to Seattle because her father had a heart attack.

Leila: That is awful. She says in a concerned tone) I will say a pray for him.

Adam: Thanks Mom! So, when is dad going to be here?

Leila: He said around 1:30 p.m.

Adam: That's good! Where is Neil and Brad?

Leila: They're outside setting up the volleyball net.

Adam: Okay!

About 1:25 p.m.

New York City

Cass is looking at the names of people who called him on the cell phone, but so far it hasn't triggered anything.

Cass: Why can't I remember? Why did the accident have to happen?

Seconds later Dr. King knocks before he comes into the room.

Cass: Dr. King, I can't take it.

Dr. King: It's okay Cass! I'm here to talk if that's what you need right now.

Cass: Yes! I thought I could recognize someone's name on my cell, but I can't.

Dr. King: Cass, it will take time before you remember people's faces or their names.

Cass: I know! It's just there is a big possibility I will never remember and how am I going to deal with that?

Dr. King: You'll deal with it by talking to a therapist and having hope that you will regain your memories back.

Cass: Yes, but what about how I feel? Will I be able to connect with someone again?

Dr. King: Yes, you will. Now, I think for now you just need your rest.

Cass: Maybe that would be the right thing but I can't sleep right now.

Dr. King: Okay! There is going to be a firework show later. Do you want to be there?

Cass: I'll think about it.

Dr. King: Okay!

Seconds later he leaves the room.

A few minutes later

Cass's parents return

Marie: Do you want us to stay?

Cass: No! I'm going to try to rest!

Ben: That's good! We'll be back tomorrow!

Cass: Okay! Bye!

Then his parents say bye and then they leave his room seconds later.

Marie: I don't want to leave him alone.

Ben: Me either!

Then they continue walking to the elevators.

About 2 p.m.

The family and friends of the Lamberts start showing up.

Sometime later

It is about 3 p.m.

Kris and Katy show up at the Lambert house and are taken in by surprise what the house looks like.

Katy: This house is wonderful. Let's go inside.

Seconds later they head up to the front door and a moment later Katy rings the doorbell.

A minutes later the door is opened. It happens to be Adam's mom.

Leila: Hi! You two must be Kris and Katy Allen. Gina told me about you two when she came.

Kris: Nice to meet you Ms. Lambert.

Katy: Yes, it is. I made cookies!

Leila: That is very thoughtful of you. Come in!

Seconds later they head into the house and Leila closes the door seconds later.

Leila: Can I get you two anything?

Kris: Not at the time.

Katy: No!

Leila: Okay! There is food outside if you're hungry.

Kris: Okay! You have a nice home.

Leila: Thank you! We only use the house in the summer. Adam and Neil enjoy coming here.

Kris: Are they outside?

Leila: Yes! Make yourselves at home here.

Katy: We will! Seconds later they follow Leila to where the back is and then they head out the screen door a moment later.

They see people really enjoying them.

Katy: I had no idea that there was going to be a lot of people here.

Seconds later Adam sees Kris and Katy and thinks I'll be fine. Then he heads over to where they are.

Adam: Hey!

Kris: Hey!

Adam: Can I get you two anything?

Katy: Not right now! Where is Brad?

Adam: He's playing volleyball!

Katy: I can play that!

Adam: You should join them! Then next game starts in five minutes.

Katy: Okay!

Seconds later she hands over there and Adam thinks I'm going to be fine.

Adam: So, what do you feel like doing?'

Kris: It doesn't matter.

Adam: Do you like video games?

Kris: That's cool!

Adam: Yes! It's in the downstairs family room.

Kris: Let's go!

Adam: Shouldn't you let your wife know where you will be?

Kris: It's okay!

Adam: All right!

Then they head back inside the house

A few minutes later

Adam: You can play first!

Kris: Okay!

Then he starts the bowling game.

About 4 p.m.

Katy wonders where Adam is.

Brad: Do you want to look for your husband?

Katy: No! Let's go get something to eat!

Brad: That would be great!

Meanwhile Adam thinks it's time for him and Kris to head back outside.

Kris: One more game?

Adam: No! Besides, I bet your wife is looking for you.

Kris: She probably is. This was fun.

Adam: Yes, it was.

Kris: I'll wait for you.

Adam: No!

Kris: You sure?

Adam: Yeah!

Kris: Okay!

Then Kris heads upstairs.

A moment later Adam is thinking I did put on a good performance but it will get harder if it we spend more than an hour hanging out together.

Seconds later he shuts off the game and TV.

Sometime later

It is about 4:40 p.m.

New York City

A nurse is helping Cass get into the wheelchair.

Cass: Thank you!

Nurse Van: You're welcome!

As soon as he is sitting secure in the wheelchair that is when the nurse starts pushing the wheelchair out of the room.

Around 5 p.m.

Long Island

Kris and Katy are about to leave.

Leila: Thanks for coming!

Kris: You're welcome!

Leila: Did Adam give you his home address in New York City.

Kris and Katy were stunned because they had no idea that Adam was living where they were living.

Leila: You too seem surprised!

Kris: It's just we didn't realize that Adam lived in New York City too.

Leila: My son didn't mention that to you both.

Katy: We never asked him!

Leila: Okay! I'm going to give you his address!

Kris and Katy say thanks and then Leila grabs a piece of paper to write down Adam's address.

Seconds later she hands the piece of paper to Kris.

Kris: Thanks!

Leila: You're welcome! Bye!

Kris and Katy say goodbye and then seconds later they leave.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I just realized in part 2 that I had the wrong doctor's name. It is Dr. King but I confused it with Officer Harmon, which became Dr. Harmon. Sorry about that.

Hope you enjoy reading Obstacles That Happen In Life Part 3

Jen

Obstacles That Happen In Life Part 3

About 5:10 p.m.

Adam is checking on his dog Bella. He is glad that she is asleep on her pink dog bed.

Seconds later he heads out the bedroom quietly.

A moment later he sees his Mom.

Adam: Hey!

Leila: Hey! I just wanted to let you know that I give Kris and Katy your home address in New York.

Adam: Thanks Mom! What do you think of them?

Leila: I thought they were great!

Adam: Yes, they are!

Sometime around 6:30 p.m.

Brad is thinking about giving Cass a call, but decides not to.

Meanwhile in New York

Cass is eating a hotdog at a table outside, when a young woman with short red hair, wearing a blue dress decides to sit at the table.

Megan: Hello!

Cass: Hi!

Megan: I'm Megan! What is your name?

Cass: It's Cass!

Megan: Are you okay?

Cass: No!

Megan: Why not!

Cass: I can't remember who I am!

Megan: That is awful.

Cass: Yes, it is.

Megan: It's not a bad thing!

Cass: How can you say that?

Megan: Because you can get a second chance of starting over again.

Cass: I want my memory back!

Megan: What if you never get your memory back?

Cass: I will get my memory back!

Megan: What if you don't?

Cass: I will! Now, leave me alone!

Seconds later she gets up and heads to a another table right away.

A moment later Nurse Damon comes to check on Cass.

Nurse Damon: Are you okay?

Cass: I'm fine! Just make sure that Megan stays away from me.

Nurse Damon: I will do that! If you need anything just call!

Cass: I will!

Nurse Damon: Okay!

Seconds later she goes to make sure that the other patients are okay.

Cass: I will remember who I am no matter what I have to do.

Sometime later

It is about 8:25 p.m.

Adam is putting the bags into the car, when seconds later his cell phone rings. He answers it on the second ring.

Adam: Hello!

Robyn: Hi Adam!

Adam: Hi girl! How are you?

Robyn: I'm good! I'm calling because I can't get in touch with Cass…and

Adam: He's not here!

Robyn: I thought he would be there since he is dating Brad.

Adam: Well, that changed!

Robyn: What happened?

Adam: Brad wasn't happy that Cass slept with someone else.

Robyn: I thought Brad was aware that they're in an open relationship.

Adam: Yes, until Brad fell in love with him.

Robyn: What? (She says in a shocked tone)

Adam: I really don't want to talk about it.

Robyn: That's okay! How is Brad?

Adam: Brad isn't okay but I hope he did have fun being with my family and friends for the weekend.

Robyn: I hope so too! I'm going to say goodbye!

Adam: Bye! Happy fourth of July!

Robyn: Yes, and the same to you.

Seconds later he ends the call.

Meanwhile Kris and Katy are about to head out the door when Kris's Mom stops them.

Kim: I forgot to mention that I have two tickets for Wicked. Would you two like them?

Katy: What day is it on?

Kim: It's on July 11.

Katy: I won't be able to go. I'm going away with a friend of mine for the weekend.

Kim: What about you son?

Kris: I'm not sure!

Kim: Well, maybe you could ask a friend to go with you.

Katy: That's not a bad idea sweetie! How about you ask Adam if he wants to go?

Kris: I don't know! What if he doesn't like going to see musicals?

Katy: Well, you won't know that unless you ask him.

Kris: Okay! I'll take both tickets Mom!

Kim: Good! I'll be quick so you and Katy can get on your way.

Kris: Okay!

Then his Mom heads back quickly into the house to get the tickets.

Kris: I'll give Adam a call tomorrow!

Katy: Call him sometime in the afternoon!

Kris: That is a good idea.

Five minutes later

Kris and Katy are on their way to New York City.

Around 9:35 p.m.

Adam is making sure everything is in the car.

Brad: I'll go get Bella!

Adam: Thanks!

Then Brad goes back in the house to get Bella.

A moment later Adam's Mom comes out with a few plastic containers.

Leila: Adam, I forgot to give you the chocolate chip cookies, and the special brownies that you like.

Adam: Thanks Mom! When did you have the time to make them?

Leila: This morning!

Adam: When I was asleep?

Leila: Yes! Call me when you're at home?

Adam: I will!

Leila: Okay!

Seconds later she hands him the cookies and then they give each other a quick hug.

A few minutes later

Adam, Brad, and Bella are on their way back to New York City.

Ten minutes later

Adam: Were you able to enjoy yourself?

Brad: Yes!

Adam: What are you going to do when you see Cass?

Brad: I don't know!

Adam: Do you want me to talk to him?

Brad: No! I appreciate you wanting to but it's really something that me and Cass need to talk about.

Adam: Okay!

Around 10:30 p.m.

New York City

Cass is having a bad nightmare.

Nightmare sequence

Megan: You won't get your memory back!

Cass: Shut up! (he yelled)

Megan: You'll never remember who you used to be.

Cass: You're wrong

Megan: Am I wrong Cass? There is going to come a day when you're going to realize that you will never get your memory back.

Cass: That will never happen!

Megan: It will happen.

Seconds later she begins to disappear and Cass is glad that she is gone.

Cass: It's over!

Then he hears more than one voice saying you'll never get your memory back over and over again.

Cass: This isn't happening!

Megan: It is Cass.

A couple of seconds later he wakes up.

Cass: It was only a nightmare.

Then he takes a couple of deep breaths before he is able to relax.

About 11:15 p.m.

Adam is back at his apartment.

Seconds later he goes to check his answering machine to see if anyone has called. He finds there is two messages on his machine. He goes to play them seconds later.

The first one is from his friend Julie. She called to wish him a happy fourth of July and if he wanted to go see a movie tomorrow.

The second one is from his boss. She called to ask him to come to the office on Tuesday at noon.

Adam: I have to call my Mom to let her know that I'm home!

Seconds later he makes the call.

Meanwhile Brad is in his apartment just staring out the window wondering what Cass is doing right now.

Brad: I should go out but right now I don't feel like doing that!

Hours later

July 5, 2009

It is about 9:30 a.m.

Dr. Fowler is introducing herself to Cass.

Cass: Thanks for coming today!

Mary: You're welcome! So, I just want to talk to you about what hypnosis is.

Cass: Okay!

Mary: Hypnosis has many definitions but basically it's like being in a deep sleep. It doesn't work for everyone.

Cass: How would I know if I'm under hypnosis?

Mary: Well, you would respond to things that I say.

Cass: So, you could tell me to remember what I did while I was under hypnosis?

Mary: Exactly!

Cass: When can we get started?

Mary: When you're ready!

Cass: I'm ready right now!

Mary: Okay! First, I want you to be comfortable before we get started.

Cass: Okay!

Mary: You could do deep breaths!

Cass: Good!

Seconds later he starts to take in slow deep breaths.

Mary: That is good.

A moment later

Mary: Cass, I want you to look at the pen I'm holding!

Cass: Okay!

Mary: I want you to stare at the pen. Just look at the pen.

Seconds later he starts to do what Dr. Fowler tells him to do.

Mary: Just relax Cass while looking at the pen.

Cass continues to look at the pen.

Mary: You're doing good! Now, I want you to go somewhere that you feel safe in.

A moment later Cass finds himself sitting in a chair at a tropical beach somewhere in the Caribbean.

Mary: Are you at your safe place Cass?

Cass: Yes, I am!

Mary: Good! Now, listen to me.

Cass: Okay!

Mary: Now, let's see what I could do to help you remember something from your past.

Cass: Okay!

Meanwhile Cass's parents arrived and Dr. King is headed towards them.

Marie: Hi Dr. King!

Dr. King! Hello! I just wanted to let you know that Cass is with Dr. Fowler now.

Ben: Okay!

Marie: I guess we'll wait in the waiting room.

Dr. King: Have you two eaten breakfast?

Marie: No!

Dr. King: I was just about to go down there myself. How about you two come with me?

Cass's parents both agreed to and then they go with Dr. King to the cafeteria.

Mary: Cass, let's see if I can help you remember something from your childhood.

Cass: Okay!

Mary: Was there a time when you went to the beach as a child?

Cass: I don't know!

Mary: Try to remember!

Cass: Okay!

Seconds later he sees himself as a child on a beach with his Mom.

Mary: Are you remembering something?

Cass: Yes! I'm at the beach with my Mom!

Mary: That is good. Now, describe to me what you're doing with your Mom on the beach.

Cass: We're building sandcastles!

Mary: That is good Cass. Is there anyone else there?

Cass: No!

Mary: Okay! Now, I want you to try to fast forward to you being a teenager!

Cass: Okay!

Mary: I want you to focus on remembering something from high school.

Cass: Okay!

Mary: How about you being at a party with your friends?

Cass: I'll try!

A few moments later Cass sees himself drinking with a few guys he recognizes from high school.

Mary: What do you see?

Cass: I'm at a party having drinks with two friends of mine.

Mary: Can you tell me their names?

Cass: Yes! Their names are Michael and Steve!

Mary: You're doing good Cass!

Cass: Okay!

Mary: Now, I want you to try something a little bit harder.

Cass: Okay!

Mary: I want you to try to remember your car accident.

Cass: I don't see anything! It's all a blank!

Mary: Okay! How about I try something different?

Cass: Okay!

Mary: Try to remember if you heard something before the car accident happen.

Cass: Okay!

He tries to but can't remember a thing.

Cass: I can't remember!

Mary: It's okay! Do you want me to bring you out of hypnosis?

Cass: Not yet!

Mary: Okay Let's go back to trying something easy again.

Cass: Okay!

Mary: Do you remember having a pet when you were kid?

Cass: Wait, I'm starting to see my pet dog Spot.

Mary: Can you describe to me what your dog looks like?

Cass: Yes! My dog Spot is a Dalmatian.

Mary: That's good Cass. What are you doing with your dog Spot?

Cass: I'm playing with him outside in the backyard!

Mary: Are you by yourself?

Cass: No! My Dad is there as well.

Mary: You're doing great Cass!

Cass: Okay!

Mary: Let's see if we can have you remember one more memory?

Cass: Okay

Mary: I want you to try to remember someone who means something to you.

Cass: I see someone but I can't make out what they look like.

Mary: That is because you're not ready to remember yet.

Cass: The person is walking away from me.

Mary: I'm going to bring you out.

Cass: Okay!

Mary: You will remember what happen when you were under hypnosis.

Cass: Okay!

Mary: When I get to the number three you will be awake.

Cass: Okay!

Then she goes to bring him out of hypnosis.

A few minutes later

Mary: You did really good Cass!

Cass: I want to do better next time.

Mary: You will! I will do what it takes to help you remember who you are.

Cass: Okay! When will my next appointment be scheduled at?

Mary: Probably tomorrow!

Cass: That would be great!

Mary: Before I go there is something I want to give to you.

Cass: Which is?

Mary: A journal! I want you to keep track of the memories you see.

Cass: To keep track of…

Mary: Well, let's say sometimes what you remember may not make sense to you. A lot of times your memory may not be in the right sequence.

Cass: So, it's kind of like a puzzle to figure out what pieces fit the right memory?

Mary: Exactly!

Cass: Okay!

Then she places the blue journal on the little table on the right side of the hospital bed.

Mary: I have to go find Dr. King! I'll need to discuss with him how your session went with me today.

Cass: Okay! What about my parents?

Mary: Do you want them to know about it?

Cass: Yes!

Mary: Okay! It was nice meeting you Cass.

Cass: Nice meeting you too Dr. Fowler.

Seconds later she leaves the room, and Cass begins to feel tired. He closes his eyes a moment later.

Five minutes later

Dr. Fowler is having a conversation with Dr. King and Cass's parents.

Marie: So, how did the session go?

Mary: It went well. Cass was able to remember a couple of memories.

Ben: So, he has a real chance of getting his entire memory back?

Mary: Yes! I would like to have a session with Cass tomorrow.

Dr. King: I don't see any harm in that!

Mary: Okay!

Ben: We're going to check on Cass.

Dr. King: Okay!

Then Ben and Marie go to see how Cass is.

Meanwhile Adam is writing a response to a letter from Anna.

Dear Anna:

It is never easy to tell someone that the relationship is over. There will be a time when you will know to have the conversation with your boyfriend about breaking up.

Sincerely

Adam's Advice

A moment later Adam decides to call Julie, and on the second ring she answers the phone.

Julie: Hello!

Adam: Hey girl!

Julie: Hey Adam! So, are you coming with me to the movies tonight?

Adam: Yes!

Julie: That's cool! I have the tickets!

Adam: That's great! What movie are we seeing?

Julie: The Proposal!

Adam: That's fine!

Julie: Good! Meet me at the theater around 7:30 p.m.

Adam: Okay! Bye!

Julie: Bye!

Then he hangs up the phone.

Around 11 a.m.

Ben and Marie are having a conversation about their son.

Marie: What are we going to do about Cass when he gets released from the hospital.

Ben: I'm not sure if he will be capable of taking care of himself on his own.

Marie: So, are you suggesting that one of us stays at the apartment with him?

Ben: Yes!

Marie: How can we do when we have our jobs?

Ben: I've already talked to my boss about that. He is going to give me a month off.

Marie: That is good. I'll have to talk to my boss about taking time off to take care of Cass.

Ben: Okay! I want to start telling people what has happened to Cass.

Marie: We have to! I think we should let the family know first.

Ben: That is a good idea.

Marie: I think we should tell them in person.

Ben: Okay!

To Be Continued


	4. Chapter 4

I did my research on how many siblings Cassidy Haley has, but went a different way with it. The names are made up since I don't know what their actually names are.

I hope you will like it.

Jen

Around 12:30 p.m.

Marie is on the phone with her daughter Kim.

Kim: You need me to be in New York right away?

Marie: It is important.

Kim: Okay! Do you want me to tell Jenny and Nathan?

Marie: Yes!

Kim: Okay!

Marie: I love you! Bye!

Kim: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call!

A moment later Ben appears

Marie: Kim is going to talk to Jenny and Nathan about what is going on.

Ben: Okay! Mike will be in New York tonight!

Marie: Okay! What do we do next?

Ben: You should tell Cass that you've contacted his siblings to come.

Marie: Yes, I should! Will you be with me when I tell him?

Ben: Yes, I will!

Marie: Okay!

Around 12:50 p.m.

Marie: Cass, I've contacted your sister Kim to come. She asked me if I wanted her to tell Jenny and Nathan, and I told her yes.

Cass: I have two sisters and one brother?

Marie: Yes, you do!

Cass: Do you have pictures of them?

Marie: Yes, I do!

Cass: Can I see them?

Marie: Yes, you can?

Then she goes to get a picture out of her bag and when she finds the picture she wants to show to Cass, she gives it to him.

Marie: It's okay if you don't recognize them!

Cass: Okay!

Then he goes to look at the picture and in it he sees the four of them looking so happy.

Cass: When was this taken?

Marie: A few months ago!

Cass: Where?

Marie: At the family home!

Cass: I wish I could remember them but I can't right now.

Marie: Cass, none is expecting you to remember everything right away.

Cass: I know! It's just I really want to remember who I am.

Ben: Son, you will!

Cass: I know I will. It's just I keep wondering how long it will take me to get my entire memory back.

Ben: Do you want to discuss this with Dr. King?

Cass: Yes, I do!

Ben: I'll go get him!

Cass: That can wait! I need to contact people who are my friends to know what has happened to me.

Marie: I'll take care of that!

Cass: I don't want a message to be left if they're not at home.

Marie: Okay! I'll contact your friends after your sisters and brother know what has happened to you.

Cass: Okay!

Around 1:15 p.m.

Adam is about to start looking at another letter, when the phone rings seconds later. He answers it on the third ring.

Adam: Hello!

Kris: Hi Adam! This is Kris.

Adam: Hey! What's going on?

Kris: Well, I wanted to you if you're free to go with me to see a play on Sunday.

Adam: I think I am! What play is it?

Kris: It's Wicked!

Adam: That is one of my favorite plays to see.

Kris: Really? (He says in a serious tone)

Adam: Yes! I really enjoying seeing people performing live on stage.

Kris: What age did you start seeing plays at?

Adam: When I was a young child!

Kris: Well, I hope you will be able to come.

Adam: I hope so too! So, Katy wasn't able to go?

Kris: No! She has something planned with her friend to do for the weekend.

Adam: That sounds great!

Kris: The play would be in the afternoon!

Adam: Okay! How about I contact you tomorrow to let you know if I will be able to go?

Kris: That would be fine!

Adam: Okay! Bye!

Kris: Bye!

Seconds later Adam hangs up the phone. He thought to himself that it was nice that Kris asked him to see Wicked with him.

A moment later Adam gets back to work.

A few minutes later

Katy: So, what did Adam say?

Kris: That he would let him know tomorrow if he would be able to go see Wicked with me.

Katy: Okay! So, I was thinking we should go out to eat tonight! What do you think?

Kris: I think that would be fine! Where do you want to go?

Katy: It doesn't matter to me.

Kris: Okay!

A little time later

It is about 2 p.m.

Cass is sleeping and then seconds later he begins to see himself as a child with a young girl, but face is not seen.

(Memory Sequence)

Jenny: Come play with me!

Cass: I don't want to right now!

Jenny: You're not being fair!

Cass: I don't care!

Jenny: You're mean! I hate you brother!

Seconds later Cass wakes up and thinks I wonder which of my sisters that was.

Then he goes to get the journal to write down what his dream was about.

Sometime later

It is about 3 p.m.

Kim is having a conversation with Jenny.

Jenny: Hey Kim! What is going on?

Kim: Mom needs you to be in New York right away!

Jenny: What happened?

Kim: She didn't say but I could tell in her voice that it's really important.

Jenny: Have you gotten in touch with Nathan?

Kim: No!

Jenny: He's probably busy with work but I'll see if I can get in contact with him too!

Kim: That would be great!

Jenny: I'll call to let you when my flight to New York is scheduled.

Kim: That would be great. Bye!

Jenny: Bye!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone.

Around 4:15 p.m.

Adam is at the office with Ms. Kelly.

Jane: Ms. Hail is interested in publishing your book.

When Adam heard that he was thinking I can't believe this is happening.

Jane: She wants to meet with you tomorrow.

Adam: Where and when?

Jane: At your apartment around 12 p.m.

Adam: That would be good! Did you mention to Ms. Hail that I have a puppy?

Jane: Yes, and she loves puppies!

Adam: Okay!

Jane: So, how was your weekend?

Adam: It was good! I met some new interesting people.

Jane: That's wonderful! Who are they?

Adam: Their names are Kris and Katy Allen!

Jane: Are they married?

Adam: Yes, they are!

Jane: That's good!

Adam: How was your weekend?

Jane: It was good. I really enjoyed being alone with my boyfriend for the weekend!

Adam: That's good! I should get going!

Jane : Do you have any dinner plans for later?

Adam: I have to take a rain check! I have plans with a friend of mine to see the Proposal tonight!

Jane: I enjoyed seeing that movie with Chris! You're going to really like it.

Adam: I don't know! I'm not really into seeing romance movies!

Jane: Well, you could change your mind.

Adam: Maybe! Bye!

Jane: Bye!

Seconds later Adam heads out of the office.

Meanwhile Kim is on the phone with Nathan.

Nathan: So, I have to be in New York right away.

Kim: Yes!

Nathan: I'll get out the flight to New York that is available right away.

Kim: Okay! Bye!

Nathan: Bye!

To Be Continued


	5. Chapter 5

I did my research on how many siblings Cassidy Haley has, but went a different way with it. The names are made up since I don't know what their actually names are.

I hope you will like it.

Jen

Around 12:30 p.m.

Marie is on the phone with her daughter Kim.

Kim: You need me to be in New York right away?

Marie: It is important.

Kim: Okay! Do you want me to tell Jenny and Nathan?

Marie: Yes!

Kim: Okay!

Marie: I love you! Bye!

Kim: Bye!

Seconds later she ends the call!

A moment later Ben appears

Marie: Kim is going to talk to Jenny and Nathan about what is going on.

Ben: Okay! Mike will be in New York tonight!

Marie: Okay! What do we do next?

Ben: You should tell Cass that you've contacted his siblings to come.

Marie: Yes, I should! Will you be with me when I tell him?

Ben: Yes, I will!

Marie: Okay!

Around 12:50 p.m.

Marie: Cass, I've contacted your sister Kim to come. She asked me if I wanted her to tell Jenny and Nathan, and I told her yes.

Cass: I have two sisters and one brother?

Marie: Yes, you do!

Cass: Do you have pictures of them?

Marie: Yes, I do!

Cass: Can I see them?

Marie: Yes, you can?

Then she goes to get a picture out of her bag and when she finds the picture she wants to show to Cass, she gives it to him.

Marie: It's okay if you don't recognize them!

Cass: Okay!

Then he goes to look at the picture and in it he sees the four of them looking so happy.

Cass: When was this taken?

Marie: A few months ago!

Cass: Where?

Marie: At the family home!

Cass: I wish I could remember them but I can't right now.

Marie: Cass, none is expecting you to remember everything right away.

Cass: I know! It's just I really want to remember who I am.

Ben: Son, you will!

Cass: I know I will. It's just I keep wondering how long it will take me to get my entire memory back.

Ben: Do you want to discuss this with Dr. King?

Cass: Yes, I do!

Ben: I'll go get him!

Cass: That can wait! I need to contact people who are my friends to know what has happened to me.

Marie: I'll take care of that!

Cass: I don't want a message to be left if they're not at home.

Marie: Okay! I'll contact your friends after your sisters and brother know what has happened to you.

Cass: Okay!

Around 1:15 p.m.

Adam is about to start looking at another letter, when the phone rings seconds later. He answers it on the third ring.

Adam: Hello!

Kris: Hi Adam! This is Kris.

Adam: Hey! What's going on?

Kris: Well, I wanted to you if you're free to go with me to see a play on Sunday.

Adam: I think I am! What play is it?

Kris: It's Wicked!

Adam: That is one of my favorite plays to see.

Kris: Really? (He says in a serious tone)

Adam: Yes! I really enjoying seeing people performing live on stage.

Kris: What age did you start seeing plays at?

Adam: When I was a young child!

Kris: Well, I hope you will be able to come.

Adam: I hope so too! So, Katy wasn't able to go?

Kris: No! She has something planned with her friend to do for the weekend.

Adam: That sounds great!

Kris: The play would be in the afternoon!

Adam: Okay! How about I contact you tomorrow to let you know if I will be able to go?

Kris: That would be fine!

Adam: Okay! Bye!

Kris: Bye!

Seconds later Adam hangs up the phone. He thought to himself that it was nice that Kris asked him to see Wicked with him.

A moment later Adam gets back to work.

A few minutes later

Katy: So, what did Adam say?

Kris: That he would let him know tomorrow if he would be able to go see Wicked with me.

Katy: Okay! So, I was thinking we should go out to eat tonight! What do you think?

Kris: I think that would be fine! Where do you want to go?

Katy: It doesn't matter to me.

Kris: Okay!

A little time later

It is about 2 p.m.

Cass is sleeping and then seconds later he begins to see himself as a child with a young girl, but face is not seen.

(Memory Sequence)

Jenny: Come play with me!

Cass: I don't want to right now!

Jenny: You're not being fair!

Cass: I don't care!

Jenny: You're mean! I hate you brother!

Seconds later Cass wakes up and thinks I wonder which of my sisters that was.

Then he goes to get the journal to write down what his dream was about.

Sometime later

It is about 3 p.m.

Kim is having a conversation with Jenny.

Jenny: Hey Kim! What is going on?

Kim: Mom needs you to be in New York right away!

Jenny: What happened?

Kim: She didn't say but I could tell in her voice that it's really important.

Jenny: Have you gotten in touch with Nathan?

Kim: No!

Jenny: He's probably busy with work but I'll see if I can get in contact with him too!

Kim: That would be great!

Jenny: I'll call to let you when my flight to New York is scheduled.

Kim: That would be great. Bye!

Jenny: Bye!

Seconds later she hangs up the phone.

Around 4:15 p.m.

Adam is at the office with Ms. Kelly.

Jane: Ms. Hail is interested in publishing your book.

When Adam heard that he was thinking I can't believe this is happening.

Jane: She wants to meet with you tomorrow.

Adam: Where and when?

Jane: At your apartment around 12 p.m.

Adam: That would be good! Did you mention to Ms. Hail that I have a puppy?

Jane: Yes, and she loves puppies!

Adam: Okay!

Jane: So, how was your weekend?

Adam: It was good! I met some new interesting people.

Jane: That's wonderful! Who are they?

Adam: Their names are Kris and Katy Allen!

Jane: Are they married?

Adam: Yes, they are!

Jane: That's good!

Adam: How was your weekend?

Jane: It was good. I really enjoyed being alone with my boyfriend for the weekend!

Adam: That's good! I should get going!

Jane : Do you have any dinner plans for later?

Adam: I have to take a rain check! I have plans with a friend of mine to see the Proposal tonight!

Jane: I enjoyed seeing that movie with Chris! You're going to really like it.

Adam: I don't know! I'm not really into seeing romance movies!

Jane: Well, you could change your mind.

Adam: Maybe! Bye!

Jane: Bye!

Seconds later Adam heads out of the office.

Meanwhile Kim is on the phone with Nathan.

Nathan: So, I have to be in New York right away.

Kim: Yes!

Nathan: I'll get out the flight to New York that is available right away.

Kim: Okay! Bye!

Nathan: Bye!

To Be Continued


	6. Chapter 6

Obstacles That Happen In Life Part 6

It is about 10:15 a.m.

Mark is making a call to Brain to see if he has talked to Cass or not.

On the second ring the call is answered.

Brain: Hello!

Mark: Hi Brain!

Brain: Hey Mark! What can I do for you?

Mark: Have you talked to Cass?

Brain: No! Is something wrong?

Mark: I don't know!

Brain: He didn't answer his phone?

Mark: No!

Brain: That's not like him! I'll stop by his workplace. He is probably just busy doing something.

Mark: Probably! Call me back!

Brain: Okay!

Seconds later the call is ended.

Meanwhile Dr. Fowler is speaking with Dr. King.

Mary: Cass is very determined to get his memory back.

Dr. King: Yes, he is.

Mary: Is there anything else that needs to be discussed?

Dr. King: Yes! Cass really wants to go home and I suggested that someone should stay with him for awhile, and he has agreed to it.

Mary: That's good!

Dr. King: Yes! Also, I have to decide when he should go home!

Mary: Well, how much longer do you think Cass should be in the hospital for?

Dr. King: A couple more days!

Mary: Have his parents asked when he should go home?

Dr. King: Yes, and I haven't given them an answer yet!

Mary: Well, tell them you want Cass to stay a couple more of days and that he has agreed to have someone stay with him.

Dr. King: Okay! The only thing is he needs to decide who will be staying with him at his apartment.

Mary: I think you should discuss it with him right now!

Dr. King: Okay!

A moment later he decides to head to Cass's room

Meanwhile Marie is thinking of calling other people to let them know what has happened to Cass.

A few seconds later Jenny comes up to her.

Jenny: Mom, are you okay?

Marie: Yeah! I just have to let other people know what has happened to Cass!

Jenny: I could help too!

Marie: Are you sure about that?

Jenny: Yes!

Marie: Thank you!

A minute later

Dr. King: Cass, would it be okay if you had one of your parents stay with you at the apartment?

Cass: I don't know!

Dr. King: Maybe you could have someone like a friend stay with you at the apartment?

Cass: That would be fine but I wouldn't feel right having people I don't remember staying with me!

Dr. King: Then you have to decide which of your parents will be staying with you at your apartment.

Cass: How much time do I have to decide that?

Dr. King: Three days!

Cass thought how am I going to make that decision?

Five minutes later

Marie is on the phone with her best friend Dana Bayer.

Dana: Hi Marie! Are you okay?

Marie: No! There is something that you need to know.

Dana: I'll come over right now!

Marie: I'm not there! I'm in New York! Something happened to my son!

Dana: What happened? (She says in a concerned tone)

Marie: Cass was in a car accident!

Dana thought to herself that is terrible and wants to know if there is anything that she can for her friend Marie.

Marie: It happened a few days ago.

Dana: Do you need me to come to New York?

Marie: No! I have Ben and my kids with me!

Dana: That's good! Is there anything that I can do for you?

Marie: Yes! You have to tell Brain what has happened to Cass.

Dana: What aren't you telling me?

Marie: Cass has amnesia!

Dana was very surprised by that!

Marie: I wasn't expecting to hear that from the doctor!

Dana: Did the doctor say how long Cass's amnesia will be lasting for?

Marie: Dr. King thinks it could be temporary but I'm afraid it could be longer than that!

Dana: If Cass's amnesia doesn't come back are you going to be okay?

Marie: I really don't know!

Dana: Okay! I will let Brain know what has happened to Cass!

Marie: Thank you! Oh, before I forget the name of the hospital is St. Luke's.

Dana: Okay! If there is anything else that you need please call me!

Marie: I will! Bye!

Dana: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended.

It takes Dana a few minutes to make a call to her son Brain, and on the fourth ring his voicemail comes on. A brief message is left after the beep.

Meanwhile Brad is meeting with a new client.

Greg: Thanks for meeting with me on such a short notice!

Brad: It was no problem. Now, what can I do for you Mr. Green?

Greg: I want to throw a surprise birthday party for my girlfriend.

Brad: When do you want to have the party on?

Greg: This Saturday!

When Brad heard that he was very surprised about it, but thought it wouldn't be hard to pull off in such a short time.

Greg: Is that going to be a problem?

Brad: No! Has a place been booked for the part?

Greg: It is going to be at our apartment.

Brad: That's fine! When can I see it?

Greg: Tomorrow morning around 10 a.m.

Brad: That will be fine!

Greg: Okay! I will make sure to give you the address before I leave!

Brad: That is fine. What is the theme you want for the party?

Greg: Something simple and elegant!

Brad: I have a photo book you can look it.

Greg: That would be perfect.

Then Brad goes to get the photo book out of his second drawer and then a moment later he hands it to Greg.

Brad: Pick the theme you think your girlfriend will really like.

Greg: Okay!

Then he starts looking through the photo book to pick the theme that his girlfriend will appreciate.

Brad starts to think of the first day that he met Cass.

(Flashback)

Adam: Brad, this is Cass.

Brad: Hey!

Cass: Hey! I think you apartment looks great!

Brad: Thanks! Can I get you something to drink?

Cass: Yeah! Can I have a soda?

Brad: I have Coke! Is that okay?

Cass: That is fine.

Brad: Okay!

(End of Flashback)

Then Brad thinks to himself that sometime later he is going to see Cass.

Around 11 a.m.

Brain is listening to his voicemail and after he answers it, he calls his Mom seconds later. It takes three rings for her to pick up.

Dana: Hello!

Brain: Mom!

Dana: I'm glad you called me back!

Brain: What happened to Cass?

Dana: Are you sitting down?

Brain: No!

Dana: What I have to tell you is very serious.

Brain: Tell me what happened to Cass.

Then Dana tells what has happened and Brain is shocked by the news of it, and for just a moment doesn't know what to say.

Dana: Tell Cass's friends what has happened to him!

Brain: I will!

Dana: Okay! I'll call you back if I get any new information about Cass.

Brain: Okay! Bye!

Dana: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended and without hesitation Brain goes to call Mark, and on the second ring it is answered.

Mark: Hello!

Brain: Hi!

Mark: Brain, did you speak to Cass?

Brain: No! Mark, there is something that you need to let Adam and Brad know about.

Mark: Brain, just tell me what is going on.

Then he tells Mark the news about Cass and he is shocked about the news as well and thinks to himself how he will tell Adam and Brad about it.

Brain: You should them about Cass in person.

Mark: Okay! Thanks for letting me know!

Brain: You're welcome! Bye!

Mark: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended and Mark thinks that he should tell go see Adam first so he could tell him about Cass, before the both of them go tell Brad what has happened.

Sometime later

It is about 11:50 a.m.

Adam is about to start answering another letter when he hears the doorbell ring. He gets up seconds later to see who is there.

He is surprised to find that it is Mark.

Adam: Hey! What brings you up?

Mark: There is something really important that you need to know important.

Adam: Come in!

Seconds later he comes in and then Adam closes the door.

Mark: I'm not sure how to say what I need to tell you!

Adam: Mark, did you get terrible news about something that has to do with you?

Mark: No! Adam, there is no easy way to say this but Cass was in a car accident.

When he heard he thought when did it happened and why they didn't know about it right away.

Adam: How did you learn that Cass was in an accident?

Mark: Brain told me! I was in shock too and I thought to myself how I'm going to tell you and Brad the news about Cass.

Adam: You haven't told Brad?

Mark: No! I didn't want to tell him by myself and that is why I came here first.

Adam: You did the right things by coming here first!

Mark: Adam, there is something else that you need to know about Cass.

Adam: Is he…

Mark: No!

Adam: Then what else do I need to know?

Mark: Adam, Cass has amnesia!

Hearing that was a real complete shock to Adam.

Mark: When Brad learns that Cass has amnesia nothing is going to be the same again.

Adam: He should hear it from us before someone tells him.

Mark: Okay!

Then Adam grabs his keys before he heads out the door with Mark.

About 12:15 p.m.

Brad is about to head out to meet a client when his assistant tells him that Adam and Mark are here to see him. He tells her to send them in.

A couple of seconds later Adam heads in first and then Mark closes the door.

Brad: What's going on?

Mark: There's a reason why Cass hasn't been in touch with anyone!

Brad: It was because of work.

Adam: No! Brad, there is no easy way to say this but… Cass was involved in an car accident.

Brad was shocked but no words came out.

Mark: He's fine!

Brad: Then I go see him at home!

Mark: Not exactly! Cass is still in the hospital.

Brad: Why is he still there?

Adam: Cass has amnesia!

Hearing that really shocked Brad a lot and thought how serious is the situation.

Mark: I don't know how serious it is.

Brad: Do you know when it happened?

Mark: No, but I could find out!

Brad: I would appreciate that! What hospital is Cass at?

Mark: St. Luke's!

Brad: Okay! Who told you about Cass?

Mark: Brain!

Brad: He found out from his Mom!

Mark: Yes! Did Cass give you the cell phone number for his Mom?

Brad: No!

Mark: I'll give you her number so you can call her.

Brad: Thanks!

A few minutes

Brad is on the phone with Cass's Mom.

Marie: Are you okay?

Brad: It was a shock to find out what happened to Cass, but I'll be okay about it.

Marie: You may say that now but it can be difficult.

Brad: Did Cass's doctor say how long the amnesia will last for?

Marie: Dr. King doesn't know if the amnesia will be temporary or permanent.

Brad: So, if it does become permanent then things won't be the same again?

Marie: I don't know how to answer that but I'm hoping that Cass will get his memory back.

Brad: I hope that will happen too!

Marie: So, will you be coming to the hospital today?

Brad: Yes!

Marie: Okay! Maybe we could meet in the lobby to talk before you see Cass.

Brad: That would be fine! I'll call to let you know when I arrive!

Marie: Okay! Bye Brad!

Brad: Bye Ms. Haley!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Adam: We could go the hospital right now!

Brad: Shouldn't we call to find out what time the visiting hours start at?

Mark: Yes! I could call!

Brad: No!

Seconds later he grabs the phone and the presses the button for the operator seconds later.

Jill: How may I help you?

Brad: Can you connect me to St. Luke's Hospital in New York?

Jill: Will do!

It doesn't take long for the call to be connected.

After a few rings the phone is answered.

Jen: St. Luke's Hospital! How may I help you?

Brad: Can you tell me what time the visiting hours are?

Jen: The visiting hours vary depending on what condition the patient is in.

Brad: My boyfriend is a patient at the hospital and I…

Jen: What's his name?

Brad: Cass Haley!

Jen: Hold on!

Then she goes to put the information in the computer to find out what unit Mr. Haley is in.

A few minutes later

Jen: Your boyfriend is in the critical unit.

Brad: So, if I were to see him how long could I visit him for?

Jen: Around fifteen minutes!

Brad: Thank you!

Jen: You're welcome! Do you know when you will be coming to the hospital to visit your boyfriend?

Brad: No!

Jen: Visiting hours for critical patients would be at different times depending on how serious their condition is.

Brad: Okay!

Jen: Do you know the name of who Cass's doctor is?

Brad: Yes! It's Dr. King.

Jen: He is very dedicated to helping people. Your boyfriend is very lucky to have him as a doctor.

Brad: That is wonderful.

Jen: I will have to call him to find out how much visiting time he has given Cass to see people.

Brad: Could I give you my cell number so you can me back to let me know what time I can come in to see Cass?

Jen: Yes!

Then he gives her his cell number

Jen: I will try to call you back in an hour!

Brad: Thank you! Bye

Jen: Bye!

Seconds later the call has ended.

Mark: So, we have to wait to find out when we can see Cass?

Brad: Yes!

Adam: Can we get you anything?

Brad: I'm fine! I just can't believe that Cass was involved in a car accident! I need to know when it happened.

Adam: We'll find out when we see Cass's Mom!

Brad: We also need information on what we have to do if Cass's amnesia is permanent.

Adam: How about we look on the internet right now to find out.

Brad: That would be fine!

Adam: It's important that we support Brad through what he is going through.

Brad: I'm going to do that!

Mark: Okay!

To Be Continued


End file.
